1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the automated marking, inspecting and handling of singulated integrated circuit devices, based upon, but not limited to supply tube-to-shipping tube production applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current marking and inspecting systems for integrated circuit (IC) devices or parts use semi-automated supply tube handling, transfer or pad type printing and manual, visual inspection. Two major manufacturers of these systems are ADCOTECH and MARKEM. With these systems, dedicated operators are required to visually inspect, orient and stack the IC supply tubes that are to discharge or receive the IC devices or parts and to inspect and orient the IC parts to ensure that the pin one is in the proper position to mark the IC part. Even with the tubes correctly oriented, individual IC parts can be reversed, indexed out of the tube and marked incorrectly, without inspection. This can result in incorrect installation at the board level and cause unnecessary rework and cost to the customer.
The typical dedicated operator usually visually inspects the system operation as much as possible while running the system, feeding tubes, rejecting bad parts, removing finished product. With the demands for optimum product output and the high likelihood for significant human error during the operation of existing systems, the need for a better, faster, more reliable and economical system, with a superior product, is self evident. This invention is intended to provide these advantages.